A dream we share
by kalun.gengchul
Summary: Ella era una señorita de la alta aristocracia, el era un mugriento esclavo. Se suponía que ellos debían ser amo-esclavo pero la realidad es que los grilletes estaban apretados en ambos lados. Gerald x Helga. Pasado Arnold x Helga. Dedicado a Marimorante xD


**Sumarry:** Ella era una señorita de la alta aristocracia, el era un mugriente esclavo. Se suponía que ellos debían ser amo-esclavo pero la realidad es que los grilletes estaban apretados en ambos lados. Gerald x Helga. Pasado Arnold x Helga.

 **Notas de autor:** Lalalalala *Se aleja para que no la golpen* Ya sé xD, no he actualizado Reflection ni TMBTGE pero yolo xD. Prometo hacerlo la proxxima semana xD. Es que ... ;_; no pude evitarlo cuando me di cuenta ya estaba escribiendo esto. Pero les prometo que continuare pronto todos mis fics xDDD. The mistery ya esta hecho xD el domingo que tenga oportunidad lo corrijo.

Este fic esta escrito por inspiración que me dio **Marimorante,** si quieren culpar a alguien es ella *huye* miento miento xD. y un libro llamado La reina descalza. Por lo que va dedicado a ella. Segundo es un fanfic **Gerald x Helga** , si no les gusta pues ... pueden prescindir de leerlo. Es MI primer fanfic de ellos dos xD. So no sé como me vaya. Tercero no se cuantos capítulos vaya a tener, ni idea aún. Pero creo que será la historia con más desarrollo que haré por siempre nunca xD bueno casi jaja. Así que disfruten y gracias xD.

* * *

 **A inicios de 1830...**

En los años 1830 el mundo era mucho más complicado, habían protocolos sociales muy rigurosos que todos tenían que seguir. Familias que arreglaban el matrimonio de sus hijos para mantener su estatus social o simplemente para asegurarle una futura y sumisa mujer a sus hijos. Una chica que fuera educada y siempre estuviera dispuesta a hacer lo que se le pidiera sin replicar.

Así que no era raro que ella Helga G Pataki aún no lograra conseguir una propuesta de matrimonio decente. ¿Decepcionada? Para nada. Si le preguntarán a ella diría que más bien se encontraba aliviada. No se imaginaba siguiendo el camino de su hermana casada a los 14 y a los dieciséis ya teniendo a su primera cría. Una cría cuidando a otra. Si cría, porque cómo podía ella llamarle de otra forma, una niña cuidando a otra. Un año antes había tenido una perdida. ¿Y Olga se había sentido muy triste por perder a su potencial hijo?. No. Se sentía avergonzada por haber fracasado en el primer intento en darle un hijo a su actual marido Doug Mcdougal. ¿Patético y decepcionante? bastante.

Era un poco frío de su parte, pero una parte de ella se sintió aliviada de que perdiera a su primer bebe, no feliz, por supuesto que no se sentiría feliz con la pérdida de un ser vivo. Pero Olga no estaba lista, demonios todavía sentía que no lo estaba. Pero ese año no habría pensado en ese hijo como lo que era un niño. No, habría pensado en él como el heredero de la familia Bercher. Eso y nada más. se podía imaginar a ese niño sufriendo siempre por tratar de estar a la altura de las exigencias de su familia.

Pero tras de lo ocurrido, tras de que Olga vio el cuerpo del bebe de 6 meses que no llego a sobrevivir. Algo despertó en ella, ¿El instinto maternal?. Tal vez y el siguiente embarazo, nombraba ya al niño como Kurt no como el heredero de los Bercher, tan solo Kurt su primer hijo. ¿Cómo supo que era hombre?, probablemente pura suerte.

* * *

Cerca del medio día escuchó un gran bullicio a las afueras de su casa, ¿Que podría ser tanto escándalo?. Se debatió en sí asomarse o permanecer en su habitación. ¿Acaso estaría Olga de visita? No probablemente no. Escucho que la señora Vitello su nana llamaba la puerta y le avisaba que habían visitas y su presencia era requerida. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. Normalmente no le pedían atender a los invitados, era uno de los beneficios de ser la desterrada de la familia. Que no tenía que lidiar con las reuniones burocráticas e hipócritas que su familia organizaba para quedar bien con las demás familias nobles.

Su padre Bob Pataki era un hombre de política y negocios, comerciaba con algodón, seda y algunos otros productos muy valiosos como el café de grano importado de cuba. Siempre se preguntó cómo era ese lugar, pero su padre no le hablaba mucho de ello. Le decía que no era un lugar que una mujer necesitará conocer.

Helga era una mujer que no pertenecía a su época, ser sumisa, callada y obediente no iba en ella. Siempre quería saber más, sus sueños eran viajar y conocer diferentes países, ciudades. Leer todos los libros que pudiera, escribir y ser reconocida algún día. Si, esos eran sus platónicos y lejanos sueños.

Su amiga la perfecta Lila le recordaba siempre que esos sueños eran imposibles, que como la señorita que era debía de cumplir con los protocolos.

"¡Helga!" Aquella llamada le despertó de sus sueños y se giro para ver a su madre que ya la arrastraba rumbo al salón.

"Llevamos 10 minutos esperándote, ¿Sabes lo mal educado que es eso?" La rubia habría girado los ojos en respuesta de no ser por que se habría ganado otro castigo ejemplar y ni loca pasaría la noche en el ático encerrada entre barrotes.

Entrando a la sala se percató que estaban definitivamente esperando su llegada. Reconoció a su padre un hombre alto, fornido, cabellera castaña, mal encarado con un bigote que definitivamente lo hacía lucir ridículo. A su lado estaban una mujer de unos 50 años tal vez, pelirroja, ojos verdes. Otros dos hombres se encontraban frente a ella, uno joven y uno de la misma edad que la mujer.

Su atención sin embargo se centró en el joven, rubio de ojos verdes como su padre, una sonrisa engreída y un rostro sin duda apuesto. Su cuerpo atlético se podía apreciar a pesar del traje que llevaba puesto. Pero no era muy alto, apenas le ganaba por unos cuantos centímetros.

"Helga estos son los señores Rodman, el señor Mark Rodman dueño de la textilera de westwood y su señora Ruth Rodman, y este joven es Dante Rodman" El susodicho hizo una reverencia sin retirar aquella encantadora sonrisa. Helga asintió un poco insegura pero siguiendo el protocolo le respondió el saludo de mano presentándose, James tomó la mano de la rubia y deposito un beso en el dorso de la misma. Sonriendo al sentir la piel de la chica temblar frente a su tacto.

De acuerdo lo admitía, el sujeto tenía su encanto. Después de eso no fue difícil que la rubia adivinara lo que estaba ocurriendo, las familias querían unirlos en matrimonio. Los estaban presentando para que conocieran a su pareja. Helga se sintió miserable, su vida como la conocía tendría que cambiar considerablemente y tendría que convertirse en una nueva versión de su hermana Olga. Sólo tenía 16 años ¿Y ya en poco tiempo tendría que adaptarse a la idea de ser madre?. Podría gritar y golpear a todos los presentes pero eso solamente le llevaría al destierro.

* * *

Hubo una cena para los invitados donde se sirvió solamente lo mejor de lo mejor, con todos los tiempos de comida. Helga sufriendo por recordar para que se usaba cada utensilio, ¿Por qué no podía usar el mismo tenedor para todo?, era estúpido tener que cambiar de tenedor para la ensalada para tenedor del plato fuerte. Por suerte para ella Dante le soplo la respuesta en un susurro y ella pudo tomar el que debía, le agradeció en silencio. Si hubiese sido otra chica habría muerto de la vergüenza pero ella era Helga y las etiquetas de comida le importaban muy poco. Tendría que aprender sin embargo... Si es que no quería reprendas en la nueva familia en la que la estaban casando. Porque si, casarse con un hombre era casarse más con su familia.

La velada pasó de lo más tranquila y normal, Dante tratando de sacarle conversación de vez en vez pero ella sólo podía sentirse muy pero muy aburrida de ello. Dante hablaba sobre lo fascinante que era el mar y navegar en el barco de su familia y ella sólo podía fingir que le ponía atención.

No es que no le gustara el mar o estar en barco, pero los términos que utilizaba sobre las partes del barco y sus tecnicismos le aburrían de sobremanera. Y él estaba tratando mucho de verdad mucho más de lo que debería. Después de todo su opinión no importaba, si iban a casarlos los casarian y ya.

"Bueno creo que es hora Dante" Le dijo el señor Mark a su hijo, quien asintió. El corazón de Helga dio un brinco, la angustia se apoderó de ella. ¿Tan pronto la iban a emparejar?. ¡Se acababan de conocer!. Pero para su suerte no resultó ser una proposición. Resulto ser que la familia Redmon como buena familia de la aristocracia traía algunos presentes para la familia Pataki. Se encaminaron hacia el establo donde estaban guardados los obsequios que tenían para ellos.

Dos caballos de raza pura. Uno negro y uno blanco. Sin saber por que se sintió encantada por el oscuro. Se trataba de un frisón y no cualquier frisón, era uno tan grande, fuerte e imponente que asustaría a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a ella. Quien no pudo más que sentirse fascinada en cuanto más lo veía. Era grande como de un metro y setenta y seis, casi un centímetro por encima del resto de su raza. Su pelaje era brillante y sedoso, su cola esponjosa y sus patas estaban cubiertas de pelo, haciéndolo ver tan magnate como elegante.

Se acerco a él sin importarle que la estuvieran viendo y le dió una caricia en su cabeza. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso que sintió de acercar su rostro para reposarlo en el del animal. Eso podría verse mal. Suspirando se regreso en sus pasos al escuchar que aún tenían un regalo más para ellos.

* * *

El tercer regalo no se lo esperaba y si era honesta le disgusto de sobremanera.

"Señorita Pataki este es un obsequio especialmente para usted" Inicio con galantería el rubio, haciéndose a un lado para mostrar a un esclavo. El joven tendría su edad más o menos, sus músculos tonificados eran posiblemente un reflejo del trabajo forzado que seguramente era obligado a hacer. Tenía múltiples cicatrices por todos el cuerpo, pero había una en especial que llamó su atención, sobre el pecho tenía una cicatriz que se extendía de lado a lado. En ese momento alzó el rostro y se encontró con un par de perlas negras que la hicieron quedarse sin aire.

Aquel hombre... aquel esclavo, la estaba mirando. De una forma tan intensa que le erizo la piel. Podía sentirlo en aquel brillo que resplandecía de esas orbes negras, el odio, la ira, el rencor, el dolor y ... la esperanza perdida de un alma encadenada.

Atada no sólo por los grilletes, no solo por los azotes, los golpes, los gritos y las humillaciones, su alma estaba encadenada por que había perdido todo. Por primera vez en su vida sintió pena por alguien, y se odio por ello. Lo último que querría en este mundo sería que alguien sintiera pena por ella.

No podía creerlo, bien ella sabía que era muy común obsequiar esclavos como presente de cortejo, pero no se lo esperaba y no lo deseaba.

"¿Cual es su nombre?" sin darse cuenta le había preguntado, el moreno afilo su mirada. De suerte que fue el único en notar que la pregunta iba dirigida a él.

"Ah si su nombre era ... ahm" El heredero Rodman hizo un gesto de repulsión. "Puede ponerle el nombre que quiera señorita Pataki. No es como que lo sentimientos de un simple esclavo importen" Helga hizo el mejor esfuerzo por mantener su compostura. Ella sabía lo que opinaban los idiotas aristocráticos de la esclavitud.

Pero justo como se comprobaba en ese momento, Helga no era una mujer de su época y así como no estaba de acuerdo en ser tratada como menos que un hombre y ser utilizada como una maquina productora de hijos. A ella le desagradaba la esclavitud no, mejor dicho la odiaba. La idea de tratar a otras personas como si fueran un nivel menos que humanos solo por su color de piel le enfermaba.

Y sin embargo se mantuvo erguida, tranquila y altanera.

"Supongo que le daré un nombre después" Dijo dándose la media vuelta para salir. Necesitaba irse de ahí, no soportaba más estar en ese lugar. Observando su triste realidad.

Una realidad donde ella Helga G Pataki le pertenecía o le pertenecería a su marido, y ese joven y lastimado esclavo le pertenecía a ella.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde que le habían "regalado" tan peculiares objetos. El esclavo ayudaba en lo que se le fuera requerido, no objetaba en nada. Eso comenzó a preocuparla, el moreno parecía de esos esclavos problemáticos que no obedecían tan fácil ordenes, las múltiples cicatrices en su cuerpo lo demostraban. Esas marcas sólo podían ser de un intento por rebajar el orgullo salvaje de un hombre, su dignidad y su amor propio. Un amargo sabor se le vino a la boca. ¿Estaba siendo una cobarde por no enfrentarlo?.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver a una joven y menudita pelinegra, ojos negros y facies asiáticas parada a un lado de la puerta, con el rostro bajo, jugueteando con las manos de forma nerviosa. "¿Phoebe?, ¿Que pasa escúpelo?"

"Señorita Pataki su vocabulario, si alguien más llega escucharlo ..."

"Sisisi ya lo sé, ¿Que paso?, ¿Por qué estás parada ahí como un perro regañado?" La pelinegra agacho más el rostro, haciéndola gruñir. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho ya que odiaba que actuara así cuando estaban ellas solas?. "Phoebe alza el rostro ahora"

La chica obedeció titubeando.

"Ahora dime que necesitas sin rodeos"

"Es sólo que ... ya han pasado cuatro días desde que ese escla- es decir ese joven llego aquí y no ha recibido ni una orden de usted, considerando que es su ehm" La chica volvió a titubear. Conocía perfectamente la forma en que pensaba la hija menor de los Pataki, pero eso no cambiaba que el resto del mundo no pensará igual. "Si usted no muestra interés en él pensaran que no lo quiere y ..."

La rubia suspiro entendiendo lo que la joven de origen asiático quería decir, podrían pensar que el esclavo había hecho algo mal y debía de ser castigado o bien no estaba interesada en él, lo cual lo relegaría a un producto de mala calidad y lo mandarían de regreso a hacer trabajos forzados.

"Dile que la señorita Pataki irá a verlo en unos minutos, que esté en el establo para cuando yo llegue" Su amiga no pudo evitar sonreír, eso significaba que lo aceptaba y eso le aliviaba mucho. Había estado charlando con el joven y le daría pena que fuera enviado a trabajar en la minería o cargar bultos de comida como lo había estado haciendo.

La rubia tenía otros planes, unos que envolverían hacer nuevamente de las suyas. Se acercó al armario y tomo un bulto envuelto con una cuerda, se deshizo de los nudos y descubrió lo que estaba escondido. Un pantalón ceñido color crema, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra con solapas enormes.

El problema de vestirse de hombre para escabullirse fuera de casa era que primeramente para quitarse el tonto vestido entallado y todo lo que llevaba debajo para poder colocarse la ropa masculina, además de que tenía que vendarse con mucha fuerza para ocultar sus pechos bajo la camisa. El segundo problema era que los pantalones estaban demasiado ceñidos y podía notarse la ausencia del aparato reproductor masculino y la chaqueta se cerraba por arriba de la cintura por lo que no alcanzaba a cubrirle la entrepierna, por lo que se veía más que obligada a utilizar algún bulto extra dentro para no levantar sospechas. Otra cosa era que tenía que acomodar muy bien su cabello en una coleta y un pañuelo cubría su rostro para ocultar aquella femenina y perfilada mandíbula que la delataba.

Cuando se sintió lista, se asomo por la puerta y asegurándose que no hubiese moros en la costa, salió corriendo rumbo al establo. De suerte que su familia siguiera ignorando su existencia.

* * *

En cuanto llegó pudo distinguir la figura masculina del que ahora era su esclavo. Se dio permiso para sin darse cuenta apreciarlo mejor. Su cabello negro y chino caía de forma revoltosa sobre su frente, su barbilla cuadrada lo hacían lucir tan atractivo, los músculos de sus pectorales se marcaban por debajo de esa sucia y rasgada camisa blanca, sus bíceps no se quedaban atrás, se pregunto si con ellos cargaría incluso caballos de ser necesario. Después se riñó por lo estúpido que había sido su pensamiento. Cielos nunca había conocido a un hombre con un cuerpo tan imponente, recordó a su caballo y no pudo evitar compararlo con él. Ambos eran atractivos en su propia forma. Un ligero sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas al darse cuenta que estaba teniendo pensamientos nada inocentes sobre el esclavo.

Pero no podía evitarlo, ella era una mujer y el un hombre y no cualquiera. Uno con un cuerpo demasiado tentador.

Le dio un ultimo vistazo diciéndose que sería lo ultimo antes de iniciar su travesía, era alto mucho más alto que la mayoría de los hombres blancos. Dante apenas le rebasaba por un par de centímetros pero este joven, este joven y apuesto esclavo la hacían sentir pequeña a su lado. Y para que ella Helga Pataki se sintiera de esa forma era por que el sujeto era en verdad un toro.

"Prepárate vamos a salir" Le dijo ya estando frente a él. El moreno no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño asombrado, era obvio que podía reconocer a la chica debajo del traje. Le costó trabajo debía admitirlo, era un disfraz bastante convencedor. Pero en cuanto escucho su voz fue imposible volver a ver esa figura como la de un hombre.

"¿Que está haciendo...?" no pudo evitar preguntar, pero la chica le ignoró y pasó de largo para adentrarse al establo, se acercó al hermoso ejemplar negro.

"Vamos tormenta negra" Murmuró extendiéndole una sonrisa al animal.

El moreno observó confundido a la que era su nueva dueña acomodar la silla sobre el animal y se giró a verlo. "¿Sabes montar?"

El pelinegro negó. "Con mi anterior dueño no era necesario que lo supiera"

"Entonces iras en mi caballo, pero por ahora caminaras a mi lado. Si ven que estamos compartiendo a tormenta negra se expandirán los rumores" Le dijo y sin más se subió en el animal.

Le hizo una señal para que abriera el portón y este obedeció. Inicio el camino con su esclavo detrás de ella y así siguieron hasta que llegaron al bosque y se adentraron en él.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Le pregunto al fin. Había querido preguntarle de nuevo desde que llego, ya que en aquel momento no pudo obtenerlo. El joven no contesto, se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente siguiendo los pasos del animal.

"Bien si no me quieres decir tendré que ponerte un nombre yo, ¿Que tal ... cabeza de plumero?" preguntó. Sabiendo que no era un esclavo dócil, solo tenía que picar sus agallas suficiente y hacerlo explotar.

"O tal vez cabello de esponja, cara de mono" Le sonrió juguetonamente. Ese último era un golpe bajo, pero se estaba impacientando ante la falta de respuesta. El pelinegro se detuvo de golpe.

"¿Cara de mono?"

"Si no quieres que te llame así dime tu nombre o ye podría seguir dando miles de sobrenombres" El moreno no pudo evitar parpadear un poco incrédulo, no le gustaba ser humillado ni llamado por nombres extraños.

Él sabía que era un esclavo, sin embargo esos insultos no eran ni la mitad de agresivos y grotescos que le habían hecho durante toda su vida. Además la forma en la que ella los decía era casi como si estuviera bromeando con él. Ella su dueña bromeando con él un simple esclavo. No sabía cómo sentirse, no sabía si debía sentirse enojado o no. Pero pronto se encontró así mismo contestando antes de darse cuenta.

"Mi nombre real no lo recuerdo, pero mi anterior amo me puso Gerald" no le gustaba utilizar la palabra amo, podía darse cuenta por la forma en que esas palabras salieron casi forma forzosa.

"Bien Gerald-o yo soy Helga Pataki y aunque no nos guste desde ahora estamos en esto juntos." Le dijo, su rostro completamente serio. Andando un poco más se detuvieron, Helga bajó del caballo, negándose a recibir ayuda del pelinegro.

"¿Sabes disparar?" la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Desde que la vio aparecerse en el establo con la ropa de hombre puesta hasta ahora no podía negar que la intriga y la duda crecían en él, además de una extraña curiosidad de saber más de ella. Nunca espero que se sentiría atraído por una mujer blanca -NO- Él no estaba atraído a ella, era una blanca y los blancos eran seres despreciables e inhumanos. El hecho que ella se mofara de él con nombres extraños era una prueba de que seguía siendo como los demás. ¿Y que si hasta ahora había sido cordial?, seguramente por debajo se escondía el monstruo que los caucásicos llevaban dentro.

La rubia suspiro, se estaba cansando de tratar de sacar alguna conversación con aquel hombre. Rodó los ojos y decidió rendirse. Pero entonces una vocecita llamada consiencia, esa a al que siempre solía ignorar le llamo y le convenció de que no era lo correcto. Que ese hombre frente a ella era un alma herida y atada, que debía ayudarlo.

"Mira Gerald, podemos hacer dos cosas. Podemos actuar como dos seres iguales fuera de aquellas paredes y desobedecer las reglas juntos" enfatizó la última palabra" O actuar como ellos quieren que hagamos, como dueño y esclavo. Pero si te soy honesta la idea no me agrada en lo más mínimo. Las etiquetas no me importan.

No puedo darte la libertad y créeme cuando te digo que por el momento no creo que la quieras. Así que bien puedes seguir siendo un tronco caminante que sigue órdenes sin objetar o aceptar mi oferta.

Yo sé que no eres un esclavo cualquiera. Me di cuenta desde que nos conocimos. La forma en la que me mirabas era como si quisieras arrancarme el cuello"

"Es porque quería arrancarselo" contestó al fin. Sus ojos negros clavados en los zafiros de la joven.

"¿Ves?, no es tan difícil" contesto triunfante, pronto se dio cuenta en el moreno que ella había ganado. Sin querer había bajado su guardia y mostrado su verdadero ser.

"No confió en usted"

"Y es precisamente por eso que yo confió en ti. Sé que esperar de ti Gerald, sé que buscaras escapar en cuanto puedas. No te preocupes no enviaré a buscarte" Le dijó al ver como se tensaba dándole a saber que estaba en lo correcto "Pero si te atrapan ya sabes cuáles serían las consecuencias."

Ambos se quedaron observándose unos minutos, cada uno tratando de llegar al otro. Fue Helga quien para sorpresa del moreno desvió la vista, rompiendo la batalla. "Si eso es lo que quieres, por mi está bien" Se encaminó de regreso a su caballo pero la voz fuerte y masculina la hizo detenerse.

"¿Por qué está haciendo esto?" pregunto. "¿Que intenta ganar?"

"Podría decir que no tengo nada que ganar detrás de esto" hizo una pausa "Pero te diré la verdad. Quiero que me acompañes mientras viajo por la ciudad o por el bosque vestida de esta forma. Que seas mi aliado."

"¿Aliado?" Ahora de verdad estaba confundido. ¿Un esclavo su aliado?. ¿Esta mujer tenía deficiencias mentales o alguna clase de demencia?.

Ella parecía poder leer sus pensamientos y comenzó a explicar.

"Estoy harta de estar entre esas cuatro paredes esperando el momento en que me pongan mis grilletes y me convierta en una maquina productora de hijos." El moreno pudo notar como el cuerpo de su dueña se tensaba con cada palabra que decía, sus puños cerrados y sus labios se apretaban con fuerza. Se estaba conteniendo de no gritar. "Tú piensas que sólo los hombres y mujeres como tu son esclavos pero ... los propios blancos somos esclavos de nosotros mismos." Esta vez fue él quien se sintió irritado.

¿Cómo podía una blanca decir eso?. Su pueblo era el que sufría con golpes, sangre y humillaciones!. Los blancos tenían lo que se merecían. Su pueblo era libre y feliz antes de que ellos llegaran e invadieran su hogar. Ganándoles de forma rastrera cuando con obviedad superaban con sus armas a la gente africana.

"No veo que hagas trabajos forzados ni vayas encadenada por ahí" La rubia mujer evito girar los ojos, no iba a llegar a ningún lado si no pensaba tranquilamente.

Ella era la letrada entre los dos, no es que lo despreciara como el resto de la gente. No tenía nada que ver con su color de piel, sin embargo los esclavos no tenían derecho a aprender nada, ni leer escribir, sus mentes eran una caja cerrada, fácil de manipular. Pero eso mismo pasaba con el resto de las mujeres blancas, ellas eran una bonita muñeca de aparador. Era pues que su color de piel no tenía nada que ver. Si tuviera que decir algo de esa azabache piel es que cuando estaba en el sol, su piel brillaba y lo hacía ver endemoniadamente atractivo pero eso no venía objetivamente al caso.

La rubia se acercó a él hasta que quedaran muy cerca casi chocando sus cuerpos. Sus brazos cruzados y un rostro indiferente la respaldaban.

"Tengo dieciséis años y seguramente me casare a los diecisiete, para los dieciocho ya tendré un hijo. Para la sociedad normal ya estoy casi quedada. Soy una mujer que comienza tarde para tener hijos y ser una buena esposa. Y sin embargo yo siento tantos deseos de ser madre como tú de servir a un amo." Entrecerró los ojos y continuó. "No puedo cabalgar sin vestirme de hombre ni salir por la calle sin ser acompañada por mi hermano o mi padre o mi nana. La aspiración más grande que esta sociedad me permite tener es pasar el resto de mis días dentro de una casa atendiendo a un esposo al que no amo, unos hijos a quienes no buscaba y rogar por que mi futuro hombre me permita leer libros o leerlos a escondidas"

"¿Usted lee?" No pudo esconder su curiosidad.

"Si y si quieres que te enseñe podría pensarlo" Le dijo aunque le parecía nefasto enseñar, no se negaba a hacerlo. Después de todo su hermano nunca se negó a ayudarla a ella.

"¿Que es lo que quiere que yo haga?, no lo entiendo"

"Simplemente acompáñame cabeza de plumero" Respondió extendiéndole una media sonrisa. "Sé mi cómplice"

Se quedaron parados unos segundos más. El esclavo la admiraba, puede que su discurso fuera increíble, que había movido algo dentro de él pero no fue más que el reflejo de si mismo en aquellos ojos azules que sin darse cuenta, permitió bajar sus defensas un poco.

"De acuerdo señora, estoy a sus órdenes" Esta vez Helga pudo notar la honestidad en sus palabras. Y sonrió, agradecida. Había estado buscando por una oportunidad como esa desde que tenía 13 años y ahora lo iba a hacer. No es que no se escabullera desde hacía tiempo, pero lo hacía por muy poco tiempo y con muchas restricciones. Pero ahora con el moreno a su lado, no tendría por que temer.

"Primero no me llames señora, iugh, ¡Tengo 16!. Segundo cuando estemos solos puedes llamarme Helga y tercero tienes que ayudarme a no ser descubierta cuando haga mis rondadas"

"Básicamente quiere que sea su niñera " La rubia le lanzo una mirada indignada, provocando que el por primera vez soltara una ligera risita, muy leve casi imperceptible pero estaba ahí.

"Deberíamos ir de regreso a casa, no quiero que Phoebe sufra un ataque por mi culpa". Gerald tan sólo asintió, viendo como la extraña doncella de dieciséis años subía de vuelta al caballo y se encaminaba de regreso. "No está tan lejos, así que por ahora te dejare caminar" dijo en tono burlón y comenzó el galope lo más fuerte que pudo.

El moreno gruño, tendría que caminar todo el trayecto de regreso.

* * *

Ese mismo día por la tarde se encontró con la tal Phoebe una sirvienta de origen asiático, con un acento muy peculiar y una actitud sumisa. Ella era casi lo que podría llamarse el ejemplo de una mujer esclava, pero no lo era. Helga se lo había hecho saber, ¿Por qué? no lo sabía, pero algo le decía que en el fondo la rubia no quería que nadie pensara que podían abusar de ella. Esto sin que pudiera admitirlo le conmovió, nunca había conocido a una mujer blanca que se interesara por el bienestar de los no blancos.

La asiática le llevo a su habitación estaba un poco alejada del resto de los cuartos y se notaba que estaba apenas acondicionada para él. Seguramente era un cuarto para herramientas o algo por el estilo ya que no tenía más que una pequeña ventana. ¨Pero cielos ¡Tenía una habitación propia!, eso era increíble. Era más de lo que un esclavo podía pedir, normalmente dormían en establos o amontonados en un solo cuarto sin camas ni sábanas.

"Si hay algo que gustes de comer, me puedes decir a mi y se te preparará de set posible." Eso llamó su atención. La había esto ignorando mientras le daba algunas advertencias y recomendaciones de qué hacer y que no. "Pero de preferencia que sea en las comidas. Así nadie notará nada. También si hay algo que quieras pedir, como ropa o zapatos me lo haces saber. La señorita Pataki me dijo que lo que necesitaras para estar cómodo" Esta vez no pudo evitar volver a sentirse desconfiado pero para su sorpresa la pelinegra se había percatado de ello.

"Helga no cree en la esclavitud." Se atrevió a decir rápidamente.

"¿Que?" La asiática se acercó a él y le extendió su brazo, donde pudo observar un tatuaje donde decía un número y un nombre. El nombre de la chica.

"Mis padres naufragaron y fallecieron durante una embarcación ilegal del Japón hasta América. Me vendieron como una esclava y de no haber sido por la señorita Pataki habría terminado en un prostíbulo. Pero ella a su corta edad de diez años se acercó a los vendedores y les obligó a entregarme a ella. "Una sonrisita se poso en sus labios y el moreno pudo notar un brillo extraño en aquellos ojos negros "Su padre estaba furioso porque tuvo que pagar una cifra ridícula por solo una flacucha e inútil esclava.

Me dio la libertad después pero cuando me ofreció irme se dio cuenta de lo dificil que era ser una ex esclava, tienes menos derechos aún. Nadie está obligado a darte de comer, los pagos son ridículos. No tienes derecho a casa y la libertad es solo de nombre" Termino de decir y se dio la vuelta.

"La oferta que te ofreció la señorita es la mejor oferta que podrás encontrar nunca" Y con eso salió de la habitación dejando al moreno sólo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Pronto le enseñaron cuáles eran sus obligaciones en el hogar, no eran muchas considerando sus anteriores trabajos. Tan sólo tenía que ir a cortar la leña por las mañanas. Mantenerse alejado de la sala, cosa que hacía con gusto. Acompañar a la rubia cada que quisiera salir a algún lado y cualquier otro trabajito que saliera en casa, alguna caja que cargar, reparar objetos, hasta trabajo de carpintería.

Se dio cuenta que Phoebe tenía razón, la señorita Pataki era muy diferente al resto de mujeres que conocía. No. Mejor dicho ella era única en una forma extraña y encantadora. Ella era excéntrica, gruñona, un poco grosera, altanera, no le importaba ninguna regla de sociedad. Charlaba animadamente con el resto de la servidumbre mejor de lo que lo hacía con el resto de su familia.

Sabía que tenía un hermano mayor pero él nunca estaba en casa así que no lo había conocido aún. Por otra parte … La señorita Pataki era demasiado secretiva, dejaba a la vista muchas cosas de su personalidad y acciones, pero a la vez mantenía distancia entre los que la rodeaban y ella. Era como si un muro los separará.

"¿Estás listo Geraldo?" Su corazón dio un brinco mientras se giraba a ver a la rubia parada en el marco de la puerta con su ropa de hombre.

"¡Que está haciendo aquí!" le grito.

"Viniendo por mi cubierta ¡Doi!, te tardas demasiado zopenco"

Se adelantó hasta ella y la tomo del brazo para recriminarle, pero como en otras ocasiones se percató de lo que hacía e inmediatamente la soltó como si hubiese cometido un crimen.

Sin darse cuenta de poco a poco se estaba dejando llevar por la personalidad despreocupada de su dueña y a veces como en esta ocasión sin que pudiera evitarlo la tocaba. Ella no parecía quejarse ni inmutarse y parecía más bien divertida de los cambios de humor que provocaba en él.

"¡Señorita está loca?!, si la ven aquí …" No quería ni imaginarse. Ella giró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

"Si no quieres que nadie nos vea mueve ese trasero" Le replicó acusándole con un dedo sobre su pecho y una proximidad casi intimidante. Trato de aguantar el aire pero eso solo provocó que la fragancia de la joven inundara sus fosas nasales. Era un olor fresco no muy dulce. Estando tan cerca también pudo apreciar el delicado rostro de la chica, sus ojos zafiros eran salvajes, llenos de vida, deseos de comer todo lo que observaran y . . .lo están mirando a él. Trago saliva. No sé sentía nervioso de ella, se sentía nervioso lo atraído que se sentía hacía ella. Y la señorita Pataki no estaba ayudando ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que por muy esclavo que fuera, seguía siendo un hombre?.

"Señorita Pataki"

"Ahórratelo, ya nos vamos" Y con eso se giró para salir de la habitación.

"Esa mujer…"

* * *

No podía negar que disfrutaba acompañar a la rubia a donde fuera, era diferente. Siempre tenía algo que decir o que contar. Pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa.

 **De lo ignorante que era y de lo poco que sabía del mundo.**

Hubo una plática en especifico que se quedó grabada en su mente. Le hizo comprender mejor porqué es que era ella tan diferente. Hacía un par de años había conocido a un chico, un viajero. No hablaba mucho de él, era especialmente reservada cuando se trataba ese tema. Pero si le contaba muchas anécdotas que él solía decirle o de libros que solía traerle del extranjero. Libros que no podría encontrar si no fuera a esos lugares específicamente.

"Hace mucho tiempo. Unos doscientos o trescientos años atrás existió un hombre. No. Ese tipo no era solo un hombre, era un fuerte guerrero, uno que no era merecido de su tiempo. Tenía pensamientos que ni siquiera ahora tienen muchos supuestos ilustres.

El pensaba en la unificación de un pueblo, sin importar familias ni riquezas. Creía y amaba fervientemente en su nación. Y sin embargo no confiaba en nadie ni en su propia sombra, ni en su propia madre.

No creía en religión alguna y sin embargo escuchaba lo que los monjes cristianos tenían que decir. Les dejo entrar al viejo Japón. Sin embargo el era un genio. Entendía algo que seguro la mayoría no se ha dado cuenta y probablemente pasen aun cientos de años para que el resto abran los ojos… La religión es un arma política. Una forma para controlar a las masas. Y la única forma de combatir algo como eso, es dividiendo las creencias. Que no existiera sólo una religión o más bien dicho que las religiones se mantuvieran al margen y para mantenerlas al margen necesitaban competencia. Por eso los dejo entrar"

El pelinegro parpadeo, no sabía que pensar de aquella historia. Nunca quiso creer en el dios que los blancos le ofrecían.

"¿Que le paso?"

"Dije que no confiaba en nadie pero es que una mentira" Se detuvo como dudando si debía continuar pero lo hizo de cualquier modo. "El confiaba en su gente, los humillaba y trataba mal pero siempre había una razón detrás de ello"

"¡¿Cómo puede haber razón tras de humillar a una persona?!"

"El la tenía. Tu anterior dueño como era?"

Dudo unos segundos en contestar. No le gustaba hablar del pasado. Odiaba recordar los insultos y azotes que le daban cuando se revelaba.

"Cruel y sangriento"

"¿Que provocaba?"

"Miedo" si, aunque Gerald nunca se sintió intimidado porque no le tenía miedo al dolor. El resto de los esclavos le tenían pavor al sujeto. Una de las esclavas Lili si no recordaba mal, se había orinado del miedo cuando el amo le estaba gritando.

"El miedo provoca respeto, uno muy bajo debo decir, pero respeto al fin y al cabo. Eso te da poder sobre las personas además se vuelve adictivo"

"Lo dices como si supieras de que hablas"

"Porque lo sé." respondió con una media sonrisa. "Solía molestar a mis vecinos y lograba dominarles. Me tenían miedo, hasta que uno me delató jajaja y me encerraron en el ático por tres días." Recordó con gracia. "Tuve que dejar de hablarles. Malditos llorones. En fin… Decía que el confiaba aunque decía no hacerlo. Y así fue traicionado por uno de los hombres en quien confiaba más. Pero hasta el final nunca se dejo alcanzar. Jamás encontraron su cuerpo"

"¿Sobrevivió?" No pudo evitar preguntar.

"No. Se mató el mismo. En el Japón es una forma de mantener su honor"

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un rato y después vino la pregunta tan esperada.

"¿Porque me cuentas todo esto?"

"¿Sabes que es un samurái?" el moreno negó. "Es un guerrero que usa dos espadas y sirve a un amo. Ellos no son esclavos precisamente. Son guerreros que aman y confían en su amo y el amo confía en ellos. Pero no entraré mucho en eso. Oda Nobunaga tuvo a un samurai muy peculiar. Un hombre negro de dos metros." Gerald abrió los ojos incrédulo. "Los samurais lo odiaron por ello, pero a él le importo muy poco. El reía que no importaba las clases, las diferencias físicas, el creía que si un hombre tenía algo que pudiera sacarle de provecho, es decir que tuviera cualidades por encima del resto valía la pena mantenerlo a su lado y es por eso que le dio un título de noble. Y el guerrero de color le sirvió hasta el final. Con el honor de un samurái puro."

"¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu samurai Pataki?" la rubia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

"Maldito zopenco. Lo que trato de decirte es que algún día lograremos detener la esclavitud. Mientras personas como el aparezcan hay esperanza para ti y para mí."

"Gracias" Fue lo único que pudo articular. Helga asintió y se levantó. Se calzo las botas y se encamino de regreso a casa. Pero el moreno tenía otras intenciones, alcanzo su muñeca y la hizo detenerse. Por primera vez sin importarle estar tocando la piel de la rubia.

"¿Podrías enseñarme a leer y escribir?" Helga sonrío.

"Claro que si cara de mono" No sé sintió insultado. Hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta que su dueña se expresaba así.

Unas semanas después ya había aprendido el alfabeto completo. Pero aún leía con dificultad. Helga tenía que admitirlo era un joven perseverante e inteligente. Se sintió orgullosa de él al ver que ya podía formular varias frases aunque muy pequeñas y que ya podía escribir su nombre.

Gerald aprendió a escribir su nombre primero, lo segundo que sé encontró así mismo escribiendo lo asusto. Alzó el rostro para comprobar que la rubia seguía distraída leyendo, bajo la vista nuevamente.

 _ **Helga.**_

Estaba escrito en una forma muy limpia, con una escritura curvada y fina. Sin pensarlo dos veces tacho el nombre.

* * *

Una de las cosas que más odiaba hacer era dormir, porque cuando lo hacia se sentía indefenso. No podía defenderse, su mente dormía y dejaba a su cuerpo a merced del mundo. Y además de todo en sus sueños lo acosaban aquellas memorias que en consiente alejaba.

Golpes, gritos, llantos, súplicas. La voz de su hermana resonaba en su mente. Su impotencia al no poder evitar que la apartaran de él.

Se encontró así mismo en un desierto desolado, frío y obscuro. Su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado, cada músculo que movía dolía. Sintiéndose vencido se dejo caer de rodillas. Pronto un temblor lo saco de su auto compasión y porfin pudo salir de esa pesadilla. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que sé encontró fueron un par de orbes azules clavadas en él.

"Ya es hora de irnos Geraldo. Vamos." el pelinegro se levantó obedeciendo, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que apenas había pasado un rato. El sol seguía muy en lo alto y apenas pasarían de las 12.

"Iremos al puerto" le dijo como adivinando su pensamiento.

Montó en su caballo y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo. El pelinegro trago en seco pero imito el movimiento. Paso sus manos por las femeninas caderas y cerro sus manos justo por debajo de su ombligo.

La sintió temblar un poco ante su tacto. Así lo debió sentir ella pues agradeció mentalmente que el esclavo estuviera en su espalda o se habría percatado de lo roja se encontraba.

Emprendió camino sin decir otra palabra y el sin darse cuenta la apretó más contra su cuerpo. El cuerpo de su dueña era pequeño a comparación del suyo, sus hombros eran la mitad de los suyos, podía sentir la curvatura de su cintura que se escondía bajo esa camiseta holgada, sus pechos era lo más difícil de ignorar, a pesar de que ella tratara de cubrirlos y esconderlos entre aquel vendaje y aunque podía engañar al ojo humano, no podía hacerlo al tacto de un hombre, menos uno tan experimentado como él.

No supo en qué momento se había adelantado hasta su cuello y disfrutaba de su olor, sentía que se podría hacer adicto a ese cuerpo con sólo probarlo una vez.

"¿Ahm.. ¿Gerald? ya estamos llegando. Necesito que te bajes" La voz de su dueña lo trajo de regreso al presente. Avergonzado de sus libidinosos pensamientos se bajo de un salto. Y rogo al cielo que su señora no se hubiera dado cuenta.

"¿Que venimos a buscar?" le preguntó al ya encontrarse a sólo unos metros del muelle. Habían atravesado la ciudad por callejones poco transitados para que nadie los viera andar juntos en caballo, aunque gracias a la boina y el pañuelo que usaba la rubia, era difícil descifrar su identidad desde la lejanía.

Después de que el moreno fue a amarrar al caballo ambos jóvenes caminaron hacía el muelle. Donde se podía ver miles y miles de objetos a la venta desde comida como verduras, carne, pescado hasta frutas extrañas de las que jamás había escuchado hablar.

"Mira ven" Le dijo y se acercó a un hombre canoso quien al verla no pudo más que sonreírle.

"¡Señor Ludwiig!" La rubia hizo una leve reverencia y ambos comenzaron a charlar animadamente.

"¿Que traes de nuevo?"

"¡Le encantará lo que he traído solamente para usted!" Grito y salió corriendo dentro de la fachada y regreso con unos frutos extraños de color rojo, rocosos. Abrió uno y se lo extendió. La rubia lo tomo con cuidado, dudo unos segundos en si comerlo o no.

"No son fresas señor, se llaman Litchis son de la antigua china" Le dijo animándolo a comer uno. La rubia por fin pareció aceptar la idea y lo comió. Complacida asintió y le extendió uno al moreno.

Eso causo la sorpresa no sólo de Gerald sino también del hombre, la chica o el falso señor Ludwiig le estaba extendiendo una fruta rara y costosísima a un simple negro.

"Señor no creo que eso sea algo para darle a … un simple esclavo"

"Tonterías, de vez en cuando hasta los animales merecen ser consentidos" El hombre asintió aceptando la respuesta y aceptando el dinero que el joven rubio le extendía. El moreno se sintió herido, pero no dijo nada. Ambos siguieron caminando unos pasos más hasta que la chica decidió detenerse y girarse para verlo.

"Fue mi error, debí esperar hasta que ese idiota no se estuviera viendo que te extendía la fruta." El moreno no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa, claro debió de prever que la rubia sólo trataba de cuidar las apariencias "Lo que dije…" Pero antes de que pudiera continuar escucho que alguien le gritaba y notó como el rostro de la rubia se iluminaba y corría hasta un barco para encontrarse con un joven castaño.

"¡Mickey!, dios que gusto verte" Le dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

"Vaya cada vez te ves más hermosa" le susurró al oído antes de dejarla ir.

Y sin embargo en voz alta dijo "Señor Ludwiig es un placer verlo".

"¿Trajiste mi encargo?" el joven asintió y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. La rubia se giró a ver al moreno y le extendió una bolsa con algunas monedas de oro. "No voy a tardar, mientras puedes comprar lo que quieras. Usa el dinero como gustes zopenco" el moreno se quedo inmóvil pero ella no espero su respuesta y se giró para seguir a Mickey dejando al pobre esclavo confundido.

* * *

Ella le había dado 4 monedas de oro para que el comprará lo que quisiera. Se sintió atemorizado. Ella le estaba poniendo a prueba para demostrar que los grilletes que ella le estaba quitando de sus brazos no estuvieran en su alma todavía.

Miro a su alrededor sin saber que hacer. Para fortuna de él nadie le estaba mirando así no tendría la presión de las miradas sobre él. Pero ¿Como esperaba la hija menor de los Pataki que el reaccionara? Jamás había comprado nada, todo se le daba sin elección.

De pronto se sintió asustado y diminuto, ¿Que podría comprar con eso?. Penso ver los alrededores, si encontraba algo que le emocionara lo compraría sino regresaría decepcionado a su dueña.

Camino por varios puestos observando la mercancía que ofrecían, los vendedores le ignoraban pensando probablemente que solo era un esclavo que andaba de holgazán. Se detuvo sin embargo frente a un puesto donde vendían libros, se agacho para tomar uno que llamo su atención en especial, era de color rojo y tenía un adorno al frente como si se tratase de un laberinto. En medio tenía un pequeño espejo por el que pudo ver el reflejo de sus propios ojos y decidió abrirlo, al hacerlo se percató de dos cosas, uno que las hojas estaban vacías y dos que no era un libro. Era un diario. Reconoció al fin al recordar que su dueña tenía muchos de ellos y era donde ella se dedicaba a escribir día y noche sobre sus fantasías tu sueños de aventuras. Lo observo detenidamente.

La imagen de la rubia vino a su mente, su cálida sonrisa, sus hermosos y grandes ojos zafiro mirándolo con intensidad, sus labios color cereza, su piel blanca como la porcelana, sus mejillas rojas. Y pronto se dio cuenta que quería comprarlo para ella, aunque fuera estúpido al ser dinero de la propia rubia. Aun así quería hacerlo.

Levantó el rostro para pedir el precio pero tan pronto lo hizo un hombre comenzó a señalarlo y gritar que era un ladrón. El moreno de no ser por el color de su piel habría palideció, dejo caer el diario y trato de acercarse al hombre con las monedas en la mano para explicarle que no, que no era un ladrón.

Pero el hombre solo le miró con disgusto y tras de unos segundos la policía ya lo estaba inmovilizando. Un aullido escapo de sus labios. La ira, el recelo y el miedo que estaba olvidando gracias a la chica de ojos zafiros parecía volver con fuerza y pensó en luchar, resistirse y golpear a todo al que sé atravesará. Seria pan comido ya que los policías que le sujetaban no eran rivales para él. Pero nuevamente la imagen de Helga vino a él y desistió. Gerald bajo ninguna circunstancia le provocaría dificultades a la chica.

"¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!" reconoció esa fingida voz grave y trato de alzar el rostro pero el policía regordete a su derecha se lo impidió.

"Este esclavo trato de robar mis pertenencias" exclamo el hombre. La rubia se giro a ver a su compañero, sintiéndose furiosa e impotente.

"¿Puede decirme porque dice que mi esclavo robo algo?"

"Lo atrape con esto en la mano" le dijo y le lanzo el diario. La rubia lo observo unos segundos y se agacho para tomar la bolsa de monedas de la mano del pelinegro. "¿Cuánto cuesta?"

"Diez monedas de plata" contesto. La rubia asintió y le lanzo la bolsa de monedas que antes tenía Gerald. "Yo lo mande a buscarme un diario para una doncella a la que trato de cortejar. Pero por lo que veo no tienen modales para permitir que mi sirviente haga lo que le pedí". Escupió con ira. "Quédese con el cambio y con su porquería" La dejo caer al suelo. y se giro para encarar a los policías quienes confundidos se hicieron a un lado.

"Vamos Gerald" Le ordeno sin esperar a que terminara de incorporarse. El moreno se levanto en cuanto se sintió liberado y corrió tras de ella. No se atrevió a mirar atrás, algo le decía que le hacía un favor a Helga al no hacerlo.

* * *

Pensó que tal vez por el incidente la rubia querría regresar a casa, pero estaba equivocado. La chica se encamino dentro del muelle hasta llegar a un barco y comenzo a charlar con otro hombre.

"Estamos por irnos Gerald, sólo espero las noticias de alguien y nos vamos" Le dijo. Al mismo tiempo que le extendía un libro pequeño. "Toma, te gustara. Es un cuento para niños pero te gustará, lo sé". Era su forma de pedirle disculpas por dejarlo solo, al asecho de aquellos bastardos. Algo en él se movió. Aquella mujer lograba hacerle sentir diferente. Le hacía sentirse como iguales...

Contento escondió el libro y espero a que ella terminará. Cuando iban de regreso a tierra segura, un hombre se acercó a la rubia y comenzaron a discutir, parecía que la chica lo conocía pero no le era del todo agradable. El le recriminaba que le había dado suficiente información sobre ese alguien que ella tanto buscaba, pero ella le respondía que habían sido puras mentiras. Él no entendía nada pero la conversación se estaba acalorando y cuando ella le dijo que no pensaba darle una sola moneda, el hombre medio calvo se adelanto a ella y la empujo con fuerza provocando su caída fuera del piso de madera.

En cuanto su piel todo el agua, la desesperación llego a ella. Todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor eran imágenes borrosas entre el cielo que se extendía muy lejos de ella y el agua obscura que la arrastraba al fondo. Poco a poco su visión se iba obscureciendo, el mar se hacía cada vez más negro. Y sus intentos por mantenerse en la superficie se iban apagando, al igual que el oxígeno que alcanzaba sus pulmones.

Ella sabía que estaba gritando por ayuda pero solo alcanzaba a divisar rostros extraños que no invitaban ni un poco.

¡Gerald, Gerald!

Cuando estaba por darse por vencida sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y sin darse cuenta sus manos viajaron hasta el cuello de su salvador.

* * *

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron como plato al ver como la rubia caía al mar y sin dudarlo ni un segundo salto tras de ella. La chica pataleaba y braceaba con desesperación en un intento por mantenerse a flote y no ahogarse. Nadó hasta ella y la alcanzó de un brazo, la atrajo hasta él pero ella seguía peleando.

Estaba aterrorizada. No podía pensar con claridad por el miedo a morir. No sabía nadar. Sin pensarlo mucho la rodeo con sus brazos aprisionándola con fuerza suficiente para inmovilizarla.

"Tranquila, ya te tengo. Helga" Su voz fuerte y segura le tranquilizó. Pronto pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y se dejó llevar por el moreno hasta la orilla. Sintiendo como era protegida por esos varoniles y tonificados brazos.

Esa era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. Y nunca pensó que se sentiría tan bien de escucharlo hacerlo. Llegando a la orilla fueron ayudados por algunos hombres, pero apenas querían poner un dedo encima de su dueña y los aparto con brusquedad. Habría parecido un acto de rebeldía de no haber sido por la aparición de Mickey.

"Creo que el esclavo no les dejara tocarlo Su deber es proteger a su amo. Si me permiten yo soy médico y los conozco a ambos, me hare cargo" y con eso se abrió camino entre la gente. Finalmente el moreno se aparto y le dejo acercarse a ella. El joven castaño se quito la chaqueta y se la extendió. "Mi querido amigo, te cubriré con esto primero" Puso su oído en el pecho de la chica para escuchar su corazón, checo su pulso, la coloración de su piel. "Parece que estas bien, pero de cualquier forma te acompañare para cerciorarme que llegues bien a casa" Concluyo ayudándole a levantarse.

Gerald quería ayudar a la rubia a caminar, pero la mirada de Mickey le indico que no era el momento. Llegaron hasta donde estaba el caballo de Helga, ahí le dio la excusa perfecta para cabalgar con ella. El señor Ludwiig estaba débil y el tenía que llevarlo a casa. Helga agradeció a Mickey y emprendieron camino a casa. Ya estando a pocas cuadras Gerald hablo. "Lamento no haberte cuidado bien señorita Pataki"

"Oye, no necesito ningún guardián zopenco. Me tomo desprevenida es todo". Le dijo ella con notable molestia.

"Aun así es mi deber" con esa declaración involuntariamente su cuerpo se movió abrazando mas a la chica hacia él.

"Ya te lo dije Geraldo, mientras estés de mi lado no eres un esclavo eres solo Gerald. No sientas que me debes nada"

¡"Pero lo hago!. Siempre añoré la libertad y pensaba que huyendo la encontraría pero gracias a ti me di cuenta que va mucho más allá de dejar de hacer trabajos forzados bajo la luz letal del sol."

"Es bueno escucharlo. Pero no quiero que ates tu lealtad a mí. No podía con esa responsabilidad"

El no dijo nada. En vez de eso cambio la conversación. "Puedo enseñarle a nadie si gusta"

"¿De verdad?" El esclavo asintió. "Me encantaría aprender" dijo sincera.

Y así fue como quedaron de ir al día siguiente al lago para que ella pudiese aprender pronto. Se prometió así mismo que si encontraba al bastardo que la había empujado, él mismo lo haría pagar con sus puños. No le importaba si lo mandaban a la horca.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Aqui termina el primer capitulo. Pues no tiene mucho romance hasta ahora xDDD. Hay cosas que desconozco y espero que la mini investigación que hice sea correcta. Si no, agradecería que me corrijan xD.

En cuanto a la ropa no puedo poner links pero busquen como ropa de los años 1830 y podrán ver el tipo de ropaje que trae Helga. También no estoy muy segura de si ya se les permitía a las mujeres leer o no. Ya que se les permitió estudios superiores hasta 1880. Y la abolición de la esclavitud fue en los años 1860. A pesar que desde los 30 ya algunos tenían opiniones contra dicha acción. Pero fue hasta Lincon que se logro la liberación de los mismos.

Frisón es un caballo europeo pero me imagino que ya para esos años llegaba a este lado del planeta. Si no pues yolo, sorry.

Por cierto SI, se dice que SI HUBO UN SAMURAI negro. Oda Nobunaga se dice le pidió a un fraile que le diera un negro. Al que utlizo para darse el mismo más prescencia. Los japoneses siendo hombres pequeños y flacuchos al ver a semejante hombreron temblaban de miedo xDD pensando que era un demonio xDDDDD. Esto lo sé por que me lo contó mi hermana que estudia historia del antiguo Japón.


End file.
